The new Tris wakes up
by the shadowvampire
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS! What if Tris didn't die when David shot her? What if she met her mom on the ther side, but woke up after that? What if she now can do something no one belives is possible? BTW Uriah survives in this fanfic. I couldn't let him die. My alternative ending of allegiant. R&R!


**A/N**

 **I don't own divergent because it was created by the lovely Veronica Roth. (Except for when she killed Tris. Then I hated her.)**

Tris pov.

I'm cold. It feels like I'm lying on a hard iron table. I hear someone talking and then I feel someone grab my hand. I know who it is. Tobias. He's crying, begging me to come back. He thinks I'm dead.

I remember what happened.

I took Caleb's place in the plan to save his life. David came after I woke up from the death serum and shoot me. I remember seeing my mother. She told me that everything was going to be fine. "Am I dead?" I asked her. "No honey. You can wake up whenever you want to," she told me and then everything went black.

"Tris?" Tobias cries beside me, clutching my hand. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You PROMISED!" He starts sobbing and I hear someone talking soothing to him. I'm trying to open my eyes. To tell him that I'm here, that everything is going to be okay. But I can't move.

After something that feels like a long time, Tobias lets go of my hand and I hear him walking out of the room. The others follow him and I am alone.

After a while I try to open my eyes again. This time it worked. I slowly sit up and look around me. I'm sitting on an iron table, as I thought, and have a thin hospital gown on. It looks like I'm in a hospital room. The door is on the opposite side of the room and there is a window on the wall left for me. Other than that the room is empty. I look at my hands and see that they are as pale as a ghost and have dry blood under my nails. I also feel unbelievable weak. Like I haven't eaten in days. And I doubt I have.

While I try to get off the table I hear the door open. I look up to see a nurse come into the room. She notices me and stops moving. She just stares at me. "Hello?" I ask carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Th-they to tol told me that yo you were dead." She stammers. "I'm supposed to take your body to the campfire so they can burn you."

"Who are they?" I ask her, carefully so I don't scare her. "Your friends and family. It's kind of your funeral," she says while she starts to calm down a little.

"Well," I say. "Can you show me where the campfire is?"

"Of course," she says while nodding her head. "But you might want to change before we go." She hands me the clothes she had been carrying.

"They told me that it was your boyfriend who had picked them out," she said softly. I thanked her and she left to give some privacy. The outfit was my favourite t-shirt and jeans. I got a fuzzy feeling in my chest and felt my heart swell with the love I felt. He had actually paid attention to witch clothes I liked to wear.

I dressed myself and walked out of the room on shaking legs. Outside the door the nurse stood with a sandwich and a cup of water. She handed it to me when she saw me. "Thank you," I says while I bite into the sandwich. She smiles. At least she doesn't seem so scared anymore. I finish the food and throw the plastic cup in a trashcan. "Have you told anyone that I'm alive?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. "Okay," I say. "Where is the campfire then?" "This way," she says and starts walking. I follow her.

On the way she gave me a cloak so no one recognised me and made a scene before we reached the campfire.

We arrive beside some threes and I see Uriah sitting with Zeke and Shauna. He must have woken up after I got shoot. I see people I don't even know sobbing and talking about…me?

Then I see Tobias. He is sitting with Christina and look like a living dead. He is dangerously pale and has tears in his eyes. Christina is holding his hand and tries to make him talk. After a while she slaps him. He doesn't even move a muscle. Then he notices my nurse standing beside me and walks up to us. "Where is the body?" he asks, his voice cracks when he says body. He takes a deep breath before he looks up at the nurse again. Before she has the chance to say anything I take a step forward and touches his hand. "Tobias," I say. "I'm right here."

He looks down at my hand before he slowly looks up at my face. "Tris?" he asks, his voice shaking. "No, it's not possible. You are dead. I saw you. Your hand was ice cold." I smile sad at him. "I was in some kind of coma. I couldn't move or talk, but I heard you," I say while taking both his hands in mine and bringing the up to my face to kiss them before I look up at him again. "I promised I wouldn't leave you," I say. "I will never break that promise, ever."

"I love you," he chokes out. "I love you too." He smiles a little. "I love you three," he says playfully. I smile a real, genuine smile and say "I love you four"

Before I know it he embraces me and starts kissing me. We get lost in each other and I don't even notice the nurse leaving and someone else taking her place.

Then I hear Christina yelling.

"Four, what the hell are you doing!? It's your girlfriend's funeral and you are making out with someone else? I know that Tris probably want you to move on, but you are really moving too fast cowboy." She sounds angry and disappointed and mostly sad. And it probably doesn't help that Tobias ignores and starts kissing down my neck. After a while he stops and turns to Christina while I hide my face against his neck. "It's not what it looks like Chris," Tobias says whit a smile. "What is it then!?" she asks confused and annoyed. I pull away from Tobias so I am facing her. "Hey Chris, how ya doing?" I ask with a chuckle. I hear many gasps around us and realise that everyone is watching us with fear in their eyes. "Am I that creepy?" I ask Tobias. He laughs. "You are to me," he says with a sweet voice. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his waist. "So," I say casually. "What are we going to do now? Because I prefer that we skip the part when you were going to burn me," I say looking up at him. Christina is still in shock and stares at us.

Uriah walks over to us and hears my question. "Well, you can start with telling us what happened to you," he says and hugs me. I nod and we walk over to Zeke and Shauna who both gives me a hug. Christina follows, but still doesn't say anything.

"Okay," I say. "So I take over Caleb's task and take the death serum. Somehow the divergence made me able to survive and I wake up and head to release the memory serum when David shows up. I release the serum, but he shoots me three times in the back at the same time." I heard both Uriah and Christina gasp at that. "After that I don't remember much but I think I saw my mom. She told me that it was my choice to die or not, so I chose to live. I was in some kind of coma when I heard you guys come to say goodbye. After you left I managed to open my eyes. As I sat up the nurse came in. She gave e clothes and food and brought me here." I look up at them. "So you did die?" Uriah asks. "Yeah, but I woke up, like you," I say and smiles to him. He smiles back. "Kay then, what are we going to do now?" He asks looking at the rest of us. "I think Tris needs to rest. I'm taking her back to her room," Tobias says as I start feeling dizzy. I feel Tobias pick me up and carry me bridal style towards his room. "Are you okay Beatrice?" He asks. I look up at him. "Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask confused. "You told me that I could use your full name on important days so I gave it a shoot," he says with a smirk. "Today isn't special enough Four," I say smiling before I fall asleep in his arms.

 **There you go! It took me forever to fix all the mistakes, but now it's done. If you read the first one you will notice that I changed some of it and wrote everything more detailed. I really hope you like it and tell me if there is anything else I should fix. Also I want to know if you guys want me to make it a long story or just a one-shot.**

 **Review!**

 **-Love Shadowvampire**


End file.
